Dua Perempuan
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Dua orang perempuan bernasib serupa saling berbagi cerita. COMPLETE.
1. Sakura

A/N: Saya pasti udah gila karena masih berani nulis dan publish fanfic padahal ujian dimajukan jadi bulan Maret. -_- Yah, tapi saya kangen nulis fanfic.

**Fanfic ini terdiri atas tiga chapter dan saya publish sekalian semuanya**, biar nggak ada tanggungan. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**.SATU.**

**~S A K U R A~**

*

*

Aku pernah menjadi anak perempuan paling bahagia di dunia ketika tahu aku akan memulai masa ninjaku dengan satu tim bersama orang yang kusukai. Yah, aku memang agak sebal ketika tahu aku juga akan harus bekerjasama dengan si berisik Uzumaki Naruto dan agak ngeri saat mendengar bahwa jounin pembimbing kami adalah Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal tak pernah meluluskan satu genin pun. Tapi tidak masalah. Apapun akan kulakukan asal bersama Sasuke.

Semuanya berjalan lancar—pada awalnya. Aku amat menyayangi timku, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki mereka sebagai kelompok. Suka dan duka kami lalui bersama. Pertarungan, senang-senang. Semuanya.

Kupikir, aku akan seperti ini selamanya. Angan-anganku adalah tumbuh bersama Sasuke dan Naruto, menjadi ninja Konoha yang hebat. Lalu mungkin Sasuke akan mulai melihatku sebagai seorang wanita dan mungkin saja akan melamarku nantinya.

Tapi, segala harapan itu hancur berkeping-keping, berserakan begitu saja dan pecahannya menusuk hatiku sampai berdarah-darah.

Saat Sasuke pergi. Itu adalah awal segalanya. Aku mengerti kenapa dia memutuskan ikut bersama Orochimaru, namun di sisi lain aku juga tidak mengerti. Sungguh aku berharap dia memilih kami—desanya, timnya. Melanjutkan hidup seperti saat ini.

Namun dia tetap pergi.

Dan bahkan Naruto pun tak mampu membawanya kembali.

Aku ingat, betapa aku sangat hancur saat tahu Naruto pulang tanpa Sasuke. Tapi kutahan air mataku di depannya. Meskipun dadaku sangat sakit ketika mendengar bahwa dirinya tetap akan membawa Sasuke padaku, karena hal itu adalah janjinya seumur hidup.

Ah, betapa kusesali diriku yang lemah dan hanya bisa merengek kepadanya. Aku pun mengubah pola pikirku. Kutanamkan tekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa pergi bersama Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali.

Aku mulai belajar kepada Nona Tsunade. Tekadku membuat proses belajarku berjalan lancar. Aku pun mulai bisa menata hatiku, menyusun ulang pikiran serta hidupku. Kini aku mulai bisa tersenyum, membayangkan aku dan Naruto menjadi ninja yang hebat bersama-sama, tetap berlatih bersama dalam satu tim bersama Guru Kakashi. Hanya saja, tanpa Sasuke.

Nyatanya, Naruto juga meninggalkanku. Dia tidak berlatih di Konoha, melainkan ikut berkelana bersama gurunya, Tuan Jiraiya. Aku pun harus melepasnya. Kutanamkan pada diriku bahwa Naruto pasti kembali dengan menjadi lebih kuat. Pasti.

Karena itu, kutekadkan untuk mengantarnya dengan senyuman dan kata-kata motivasi.

Tetapi rupanya aku masih selemah dulu. Aku menangis semalaman pada hari aku harus melepas Naruto pergi. Aku mengantarnya di gerbang dengan senyum, namun zat cair itu langsung meleleh ketika punggungnya hilang dari jarak pandangku.

Satu lagi sahabatku pergi. Kenapa mereka semua pergi? Kenapa mereka semua meninggalkan aku? Tak tahukah mereka, bahwa mereka sangat berarti bagiku?

Hari-hari berikutnya kulalui dengan rasa pedih yang masih menyiksa. Aku tak kuasa melihat Ino, Tenten, atau Hinata berlatih dengan tim dan guru mereka, yang masih sama seperti dulu. Mereka selalu bersama.

Selalu. Bersama.

Kenapa hanya aku yang kehilangan timku?

Kenapa hanya aku yang terpaksa berganti tim saat ujian chuunin?

Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?

Kenapa!?

Kadang aku berpikir, andai Naruto yang meninggalkan desa bersama Orochimaru, mungkin tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Sebagai jinchuuriki kyuubi, orang-orang desa akan lebih senang kalau dia tak ada. Barangkali akan lebih baik jika dia yang pergi.

Tetapi setelah hal itu terlintas di otakku, aku langsung merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Jijik, sangat jijik. Aku ini picik dan tak adil. Padahal Naruto selalu baik padaku, dan terutama, selalu ada untukku. Lantas mengapa aku berpikir begitu?

Kemudian, aku pasti akan menangis lagi.

Memang benar apa kata Sasuke. Aku ini cengeng, cengeng sekali...

**TBC**


	2. Tsunade

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**.DUA.**

**~T S U N A D E~**

*

*

Seorang bocah mesum, seorang bocah dingin jenius, dan guru yang baik tapi terkadang juga mesum. Itulah anggota kelompok baruku. Tidak terlalu buruk, memang. Tapi juga bukan kelompok yang terbaik.

Hampir setiap hari aku berperang mulut dengan Jiraiya, sama seperti hampir setiap hari dia mencoba mengintipku. Sementara Orochimaru hanya memandangi kami—terkadang tersenyum kecil, terkadang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Guru kami biasanya berusaha melerai aku dan Jiraiya, tetapi tidak jarang dia terkena tinjuku yang salah sasaran.

Sampai remaja, hidupku terbilang cukup baik. Misi-misi yang kujalani bersama kelompokku hampir selalu berhasil. Adikku juga telah tumbuh menjadi ninja yang baik. Begitu pula hubunganku dengan Dan, semuanya baik-baik saja. Yang agak buruk hanyalah kekalahan terus-terusan dalam semua taruhan yang kuikuti.

Tak apa. Tidak masalah bagiku kehilangan uang—yah, meskipun adikku Nawaki selalu marah-marah padaku karena aku sering meminjam uangnya. Itu semua tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku tidak kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Ternyata, aku salah.

Satu persatu mereka diambil dariku. Mula-mula Nawaki, lalu Dan. Serta beberapa temanku yang meninggal dalam perang.

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa semua ini terjadi kepadaku. Apakah ini karma karena aku sering bertaruh? Tidak, seharusnya tidak. Itu tak masuk akal. Aku tidak akan pernah mempertaruhkan orang-orang yang kucintai, meski itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga.

Air mataku belum habis ketika masalah baru kembali datang. Salah satu sahabatku, orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara sendiri, terusir dari desa dengan status sebagai penjahat.

Orochimaru. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Kurasa dia sudah sinting, dengan segala percobaan terlarang dan ideologi sesatnya.

Tetapi walau bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah sahabatku. Aku berusaha menyadarkannya bersama Jiraiya dan guru kami. Namun semuanya sia-sia saja. Dia pergi membawa dendamnya.

Sepeninggal dia, aku dan Jiraiya seolah kehilangan separuh jiwa. Sekarang Sannin sudah tidak ada. 'Sannin' artinya 'tiga ninja', sedangkan kini hanya tinggal dua. Gelar itu sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Dan akhirnya, Jiraiya pun pergi. Walaupun dia bilang padaku bahwa dia harus berkelana untuk mencari bahan demi novelnya, aku tahu kalau dia menjadi mata-mata Konoha.

Dia meninggalkanku. Lalu apalagi yang harus kupertahankan di desa ini?

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk pergi juga. Melupakan semua kesedihan dan sakit hatiku di Konoha. Dalam perjalananku, aku bertemu Shizune yang nantinya akan menjadi tangan kananku. Berdua, kami mengembara tak tentu arah. Shizune hanya mengikutiku, dan aku hanya mengikuti naluriku untuk menuju tempat-tempat judi berbahaya.

Ya, judi telah menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari hidupku sekarang. Hobi taruhanku dulu berkembang menjadi kegilaan berjudi. Utangku bertumpuk-tumpuk dan aku sibuk melarikan diri, namun aku menikmati itu semua. Sebab hal-hal tersebut membuatku lupa dengan kenangan-kenangan pahitku.

Tetapi kenapa di saat aku sudah tidak menginginkan kehidupanku yang lama, dia malah datang kembali?

Reuni itu. Aku, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru. Sannin Konoha. Sesuatu yang dulu kuinginkan agar berlangsung selamanya, tapi kini sudah tak kuharap lagi sama sekali.

Pertemuan yang tak menyenangkan. Sekarang Orochimaru tidak berdiri bersama kami, melainkan di seberang. Jika aku mengenang masa-masa indah kami dulu, rasanya itu hanya ada di dalam mimpi.

Sedihkah aku?

Tidak. Air mataku sudah kering. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir tentang kesedihan, penyesalan, atau apapun. Hatiku telah mati sejak keindahan persahabatan kami bertiga dikhianati oleh Orochimaru.

Sekarang, aku adalah Hokage. Orang yang harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk desa ini. Aku tahu, biasanya aku selalu kalah bertaruh. Tapi untuk yang ini, tidak.

Tidak akan.

Karena aku tak mau ada lagi orang yang bernasib sama sepertiku di desa ini.

**TBC**


	3. Dua Perempuan

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**.TIGA.**

**~D U A P E R E M P U A N~**

Sejak tadi mata Tsunade memerhatikan gadis remaja yang sedang menyusun dokumen dan buku-buku di rak. Gadis berambut merah jambu yang cekatan dan efisien. Cerdas pula, sebab dia cepat mengerti apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukannya sebagai murid dari Hokage. Daya serapnya pun cepat. Baru tujuh bulan belajar ilmu medis, kemajuannya sangat pesat.

Bibir Tsunade yang berlipstik merah tebal membentuk senyum kecil.

Sejatinya, Tsunade tahu bahwa ada luka besar yang menganga di hati gadis itu. Tsunade sangat paham, betapa senyum si Merah Jambu bukanlah senyum ceria, melainkan senyuman yang diriang-riangkan. Sang Hokage mengerti sepenuhnya akan kesedihan muridnya itu.

Karena dirinya sendiri pernah mengalami hal serupa.

###

Sakura selalu berusaha tidak mencampurkan antara urusan pribadinya dengan pekerjaannya, apalagi dengan pelajaran ilmu medisnya. Kak Shizune sudah mewanti-wantinya tentang hal itu. Nona Tsunade akan marah besar jika konsentrasi Sakura terpecah.

Tapi terkadang, hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan. Kelebatan bayangan Sasuke dan Naruto kerap mengisi pikirannya. Kalau sudah begitu, Sakura akan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk menahan tumpahnya butiran-butiran bening. Lalu berusaha tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi perih hatinya.

Seperti saat ini.

"Sakura."

Dengan cepat gadis tersebut mengerjap, mengusir kaca-kaca di matanya. Dipasangnya seulas senyum, kemudian segera ia menoleh pada sang pemanggil.

"Ya, Nona Tsunade?"

"Kau masih lama?"

Sakura memandangi lagi buku-buku dan dokumen-dokumen yang masih belum dirapikannya.

"Saya usahakan sebentar lagi, Nona Tsunade."

Kemudian tangannya bergerak cepat. Matanya sibuk memindai. Untuk sementara, perhatiannya teralih.

Tapi hanya untuk sementara. Ketika berkas di tangannya memuat foto Uchiha Sasuke, tubuhnya langsung gemetar tak terkendali. _File _itu jatuh dari tangannya.

Dan dia—tanpa bisa menahan—langsung menangis lagi.

###

Terkadang Tsunade membandingkan, sebenarnya lebih berat mana? Beban yang harus dipikul Sakura atau dipikul dirinya sendiri dahulu?

Sampai sekarang Tsunade tak tahu jawabannya. Ketika langkah sandal hak tingginya menggema di ruangan itu kala ia berjalan mendekati muridnya yang sesenggukan, dia sudah bisa menebak alasan Sakura menangis. Dipungutnya kertas yang dijatuhkan Sakura. Sekali lihat pun dia sudah paham betul bahwa berkas ini benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanan si gadis merah jambu.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa esensi dari seluruh kejadian di dunia ini adalah ulangan dari kejadian-kejadian yang sudah ada," ujarnya pelan seraya menaruh berkas tersebut di rak. "Kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng tanpa menatap Tsunade. Tampaknya Sakura terlalu malu untuk memandang gurunya sekarang.

Tsunade menghela napas.

"Maksudnya, setiap kejadian adalah sejarah yang berulang. Kejadian yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu akan terulang di masa kini dan masa depan, dengan pelaku yang berbeda. Tidak sama persis, memang, namun esensinya sama. Itu adalah teori waktu yang tak bisa kita pahami."

Barulah sekarang Sakura berani menengadahkan wajahnya.

"A—apa artinya itu?"

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Sakura," kata Tsunade enteng, lalu berjalan ke sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

###

Sakura bukan orang yang terbiasa menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain. Tidak kepada keluarganya, tidak pula pada Ino. Sakura sudah terbiasa menjadi perempuan mandiri. Tepatnya, perempuan mandiri yang rapuh.

Selama ini, semua kesedihannya ditanggung sendiri. Tapi mendengar perkataan gurunya barusan, Sakura baru sadar, bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak sendirian. Ada orang yang pernah mengalami masalah seperti yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Nona Tsunade juga—?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah pernah mendengar tentang Sannin Konoha. Namun baru kali inilah dia betul-betul memerhatikannya.

"Ya," jawab Tsunade. "Aku juga pernah ditinggalkan orang yang kusayangi. Aku juga pernah kehilangan kelompokku karena satu orang memilih pergi."

Orochimaru. Sakura tahu itu.

"Memang, dia pergi ketika usia kami sudah jauh melampaui usiamu sekarang. Tapi aku tetap mengerti rasanya."

Otomatis, Sakura menangis lagi.

"A—aku…" suaranya bergetar, "…aku tidak sanggup melihat teman-temanku yang tetap bersama timnya. Kenapa hanya aku yang… kenapa…"

Runtuh sudah semuanya. Isakan itu menjadi tak terkendali. Apa yang sudah ditahannya selama ini keluar semua. Meledak, merembes begitu saja dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Menangislah, Sakura," mendadak sepasang lengan memeluknya hangat, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sesuatu yang empuk. "Keluarkan semuanya, hari ini. Hari ini saja…"

Dan Sakura tahu, inilah saatnya dia harus menghentikan sikap sok tegarnya.

###

Tsunade sudah merasa bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang setipe dengannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia benar. Sakura selalu menyimpan sendiri semua masalahnya. Menampilkan kepalsuan di luar.

Terlalu mirip. Mereka terlalu mirip.

Sang Hokage membiarkan dadanya basah oleh banjir dari mata Sakura. Dia sangat senang, karena akhirnya Sakura sudah jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. Muridnya itu telah berani menumpahkannya, menangisinya terang-terangan. Hanya untuk hari ini.

Gadis di depannya ini adalah refleksi dirinya. Sungguh Tsunade bersyukur karena telah menyelamatkannya dengan membiarkannya menangis saat ini. Ya, Tsunade tahu, itu namanya menyelamatkan. Jika Sakura tidak membagi bebannya, sangat mungkin dia akan stres dan depresi berat, bahkan bisa jadi sampai bunuh diri.

Karena Tsunade juga pernah merasa begitu pada awal-awal perjalanannya setelah pergi dari desa, sebelum akhirnya dia menangis di depan Shizune.

"Aku rindu Sasuke… aku rindu Naruto… aku ingin semuanya seperti dulu lagi… baik-baik saja…" raungan Sakura sungguh menyayat hati Tsunade. Semua ini membawa kenangan-kenangannya yang dulu kembali lagi…

###

Entah berapa jam Sakura menangis. Kali ini, dia tidak sendirian. Ada yang menemaninya.

Hokage Kelima bahkan ikut menangis bersamanya.

Sakura merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada gurunya itu. Memang dia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selain kalimat 'menangislah, keluarkan semuanya hari ini saja'. Itu semua sudah cukup.

Ditambah secangkir teh hangat mengepul di tangannya sekarang.

"Ma—maafkan saya, Nona Tsunade," kata Sakura dengan suara serak. "Dokumen dan buku-buku itu tidak jadi saya rapikan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar Shizune saja yang mengurusnya."

Sakura mengangguk. Dalam hati dia mencatat untuk lebih giat membantu Kak Shizune nantinya.

"Nona Tsunade…" senyum tulus Sakura—yang pertama sejak kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto—mengembang. "Terima kasih."

Gurunya balas tersenyum.

"Hari ini saja, Sakura. Besok kau sudah harus kembali seperti biasa."

"Baik, Nona Tsunade!"

"Jangan lupa sembuhkan dulu bengkak di matamu itu."

"Baik!"

###

_Dua perempuan,_

_Satu pengakuan._

_Bertangisan,_

_Berpelukan._

_Dua perempuan,_

_Mandiri tapi rentan._

_Saling menyelamatkan,_

_Menyongsong masa depan._

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Akhirnya selesai. Kayaknya tulisan saya jadi aneh ya setelah sebulanan saya cuti? -_- Yah, apbolbu. Saya nggak bisa nahan keinginan untuk nulis fanfic sih. T_T Setelah ini saya akan cuti lagi… makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


End file.
